


Irony

by TainaPrincess1493



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Mother's Day, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TainaPrincess1493/pseuds/TainaPrincess1493
Summary: It’s Mother’s Day and you should be celebrating, right? Maybe if you were normal and not an Avenger.





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m ignoring Civil War and Infinity War in order to write this fluffy (is it fluffy?) piece. It really doesn’t fit in canon, but it’s Mother’s Day and Natasha is a spy.

It’s irony at its best. Her first ever real Mother’s Day is coming up, and Natasha gets sent out on a mission a week before. She hadn’t been happy about leaving her five month old twins behind for work, but Fury had insisted. The mission was supposed to be easy, straightforward, the kind of thing she could do with her eyes closed. But ever since she’d become and Avenger and married Captain America, she had turned a lot more recognizable. It didn’t help that she was dealing with ex-KGB operatives, and so the Black Widow had been made. For three days they held her, torturing her, not feeding her, and now Mother’s Day was tomorrow and Natasha silently feared that she would not live to see it.

 

The spy had tried everything to break free from her bonds, but they were reinforced titanium, the kind of thing that would give even her husband a run for his money. So she was now left to hope that Steve would find her in time. She didn’t want her children to grow up without her. And what a change this was. Before James and Tatiana, before _Steve_ she’d never been afraid to die in an op. Sure, Clint would’ve been upset, but he would have moved on, now though, now she had three people to live for. It was that what she clung to, as the men who captured her beat her aching body.

 

Natasha was silent throughout the day’s beating, the only sign that what they were doing was causing her pain was her sharp wincing every once in a while. She refused to give them the satisfaction of knowing they were close to making her break down completely. Once they left her cell, Natasha allowed herself to relax and whimper at the pain coursing through her.

 

“Steve,” she whispered softly, a tear making its way down her cheek as she closed her eyes to try and sleep the worst of the pain away. At least in her dreams she was free of pain.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Baby noises woke Natasha from her sleep, and she smiled to herself as she moved to get up from the bed. The new mother put on her robe and silently moved from her bedroom to the nursery, she found her husband already there. The blond man looked adorable, trying to handle their tiny twins alone, and Natasha couldn’t help but giggle. Steve turned at the sound, and smiled at her.

 

“Did we wake you?” He asked sheepishly.

 

She nodded, “You did, but it’s ok, I don’t mind. I don’t want to miss a second more of their lives than I have to.”

 

Steve chuckled, she knew he understood, because he felt the same way. While Steve didn’t want to miss a second of their lives, they both knew that reality would interfere at some point, and Captain America or the Black Widow, or both would soon be needed. Until then though, the good Captain was fine with letting either Bucky or Sam take his spot training new recruits, and Natasha had faith in Hill’s ability to keep everyone in line.

 

Natasha moved toward her husband who was holding their son, “He looks so much like you.”

 

And it was true, the little boy looked like a carbon copy of his father at that age, with blond baby hair adorning his hair and escaping the blue beanie his mother had put on him.

 

“He has your eyes,” Steve was quick to point out. And that was true too, their baby had the same green eyes as his mother.

 

“She has yours,” Natasha said as she bent over the other crib in the room and picked up her daughter.

 

The baby girl had her dad’s baby blue eyes, but her red hair. Her features were a perfect blend of both her parents, and the personality of an angel. Natasha thanked every God she could think of, that one of the twins actually slept through most of the night. James on the other hand, seemed to hate sleep, and would wake up constantly.

 

Steve moved close to her, wrapping one arm around her waist, as the other held their son securely against his chest, “I love you all with everything that I am, Natasha.”

 

The redhead smiled at his words, “I know, I love you all too.”

 

The two new parents stood that way, holding each other and their children as the sunlight filtered in through the nursery windows.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Natasha woke up still feeling the warmth from her dream, although her injuries made themselves known quite quickly. She winced as she tried to move to a more comfortable position. She tensed when she heard noises outside her cell. The redhead wasn’t sure she was ready to handle another beating so soon. But then the door to her cell burst open and he was there.

 

“Steve,” she whispered, as her eyes filled with tears she was powerless to contain.

 

The super soldier made his way to his battered wife, and gently opened her restraints with the key he’d taken from one of her now unconscious captors. He very gently wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her from the filthy floor.

 

“Cap, you find her yet?” Hawkeye’s voice sounded from outside.

 

“I’ve got her, Barton.”

 

Steve walked out with Natasha in his arms, and the archer hissed at seeing his friend, and longtime SHIELD partner so hurt.

 

“Shit, Nat, what the hell did they do?” The archer didn’t wait for an actual response, and instead draped the jacket of his uniform over the shacking form of the girl he saw as a sister.

 

“Is the place secure?”

 

“Yeah, all the hostiles are down, we’re clear to get her to the jet and then home.”

 

The haze Natasha seemed to be in, lifted a little at the mention of going home, “Thanks, Barton,” she said, and then passed out, sagging against Steve.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Natasha woke up again, but instead of the bite of metal around her wrists, she felt the warmth of someone’s large hand holding hers. She focused her eyes and saw a head of blond hair resting on the edge of her bed.

 

“Steve,” she whispered, her throat dry.

 

The super soldier jerked awake, and immediately looked at her, “Hey,” he whispered, “you’re awake.”

 

He got her some water and helped her drink it.

“How long was I asleep for?”

 

“Few hours. The doctors said you’ll be fine,” he caressed her face gently.

 

Natasha nodded, “How are the kids?”

 

“They’re just fine,” Clint’s voice came clearly from the doorway, “but they missed their mommy.”

 

Natasha looked at her best friend, he was there and in his arms, he held her babies. James cooed when he noticed her, his chubby hands making grabbing gestures for her. The redhead’s eyes filled with tears as she looked at the sight she thought she might never get to see again. Clint made his way to her bed and passed the kids to Steve before he left again, giving Natasha a small smile.

 

“Hi,” Natasha cooed to her kids, tears falling down her cheeks.

 

“Hey, it’s ok, you’re here, they’re here, and you’re safe,” Steve whispered to her.

 

“I know. I just… Gods, Steve, I was so scared.”

 

“It’s over now. You’re home.”

 

Natasha nodded, and smiled at her kids who were still in Steve’s arms. She didn’t try to carry them, despite the fact she was dying too she was still too hurt. “Hold me?” She asked Steve.

 

“I could hurt you.”

 

“You won’t,” she said, moving softly to make space for him in the bed. He slid in carefully, cradling their children in his arms, and sat still as Natasha snuggled against him.

 

“This isn’t the Mother’s Day celebration you deserve, love.”

 

Natasha chuckled softly, “Maybe, but it’s the one I’ll take, and treasure. A few hours ago, I wasn’t even sure I’d get to _see_ any of you again, so being here, like this… I can’t ask for anything more.”

 

Steve kissed her lips gently, “Sleep, love,” he said when he noticed she was fighting to stay awake. “You need to sleep to recover your strength and I promise we’ll be here when you wake up again.”

“I love you, Steve.”

 

“I love you too. Happy Mother’s Day, love.”

 

Sure this wasn’t how he’d planned to celebrate her first Mother’s Day, but at least she was here. At least he’d gotten her back safe and their children still had their mom, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all the great and amazing mom's out there. And I'm sorry if this is totally terrible, I'm sick and this just popped into my head and demanded to be written.


End file.
